1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved sun visor.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Heretofore, it has been known to provide eye shades or sun visors in which the outwardly projecting bill is formed to include vertical or vertically tilted horizontally spaced louvers to provide venetian-blind type of light cut-off angles to prevent direct overhead rays of the sun from directly shining into the eyes of a user. In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,689 dated Oct. 6, 1981, there is shown and described a number of embodiments of such a class of sun visors. Generally speaking, louver-type bills in prior art structures are usually formed or fabricated from a single substantially flat piece of material and of generally uniform thickness. Although some such prior art visors provide reasonably satisfactory results, the cantilevered bills are often times structurally flimsy and because of their flat appearing front and side profiles, the bills are not aesthetically attractive.